The Cat and The Dog- Reupload
by Everything Nice Also Dies
Summary: What if Ciel was not the only one who lost his family on December 14, 1885? Let me tell you the story of how Adrianne Blackwood and Ciel Phantomhive came to meet, and what happened afterwards. Reader reviews could affect the happenings. This is a reupload and updated version of the original story published in 2016.
1. Chapter 1

**STARRING OC's**

 _Adrianne Blackwood- A Human girl aged 15. Her birthdate is December 15th, 1870_

 _Alexander Hellsnare- Adrianne's Demon servant, his age could be 1,027… could be 5,000. We are unsure. His birthdate is also unknown._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _The Beginning_

DECEMBER 14, 1885- BLACKWOOD MANSION

She had been laying in the ruins of her home, the Blackwood Mansion. It had "caught" on fire, her mother had said. But was it really just that? Or had it been something else? But then, her mother ran into the library, looking for her elder son Elias Blackwood. Adrianne's brother had gone missing amidst the chaos, her mother was anxious. She'd ran to look for him in his preferred spot. A very flammable room, the one that had erupted into flames first.

Now Adrianne sat hunched, leaning over her father. His head rested on her lap and ashes lay on his brows.

"My Adri- *cough*" he managed to speak, barely audible, as they lay in the rubble of their once safe home.

"If anything happens, if I die, promise me you'll- *cough*- call for Alexander… grandmother's old butler." he gasped. She looked at his face, blood was dripping out of his mouth.

"Papa!? Alexander left when grandmother died!" he shook his head.

"No! Call him over and over-*cough*- until he comes. Make the deal like your grandmother… avenge me. Avenge your mother and brother!" he gave one more cough.

"Papa! What deal!?" she cried, tightly gripping his hands, his violet eyes just like hers. They darkened and his last breath left him.

"Papa, you can't leave me too! No!" Adrianne cried and shouted, until she couldn't breath.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Old bloke's dead…" said a deep scratchy voice.

"Don't call my father that!" shouted another younger voice. Adrianne stirred, she struggled to open her tear encrusted eyes. Her body felt completely heavy,

She tried to sit up, but was too weak to lift herself. She fell back, gasping for air. "Hmm? Looks like the cats still alive!" shouted another different voice.

LATER…

Adrianne woke up, not in the ashes of her home, she was unsure of her location, apparently she had been blind folded. And she was laying on a hard surface, she felt it cold against her naked back. She was tied down, she couldn't sit up, couldn't move her arms or legs. Panic bubbled in her chest, may she wake from this nightmare soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Old bloke's dead…" said a deep scratchy voice.

"Don't call my father that!" shouted a younger voice.

"Hmm? Looks like the cats still alive!" shouted a different voice that seemed to float above her.

Adrianne woke up not in her burned home, but in a strange dark room. A cold haze surrounded her entire self, and she struggled to come to her senses. As she tried to lift her head, little stars would appear in her vision… she immediately rested her head back down. Her entire body felt sore and cold.

As she became accustomed to the darkness she began to figure out her situation. She was lying on a tall table, and strips of leather kept her from moving her arms and legs. She looked around and found another table identical to hers, but to her right. On it was another smaller body. It seemed to be awake. She tried to speak but her tongue wouldn't cooperate. Her body was still fatigued, from a drug maybe?

The person next to her turned, and their eyes met.

Next to Adrianne was a boy, that looked to be 9 or 10 years old. She could not tell the color of his eyes with the darkness being no aid, but she could tell there was a glow to them. He appeared scared, but there was a defiance in his gaze still. They stared for a while, until footsteps turned their eyes away from each other.

Hooded figures stepped into the room through an entrance that Adrianne has not previously seen. Each holding a torch causing the room to be illuminated. They circled both her and the boy, chanting in a language she could not decipher. An ancient language perhaps…

Adrianne couldn't see their faces because they were covered by white masks and peaked hoods. One of the figures wore blood-red robes and spoke louder, but unlike the others, in English.

"May you be cleansed of all impurities! May you be cleansed of your family's past!"

Suddenly Adrianne started feeling a terrible pain in her chest, surely his words had no effect on her physically! She felt tears come to her eyes, and she screamed out. She knew the boy felt pain too, hence his screams were louder, shriller. She struggled against her restraints, as if somehow being free of them would ease the pain.

She started having visions of the many ways her mother and brother could have died during the fire. She screamed louder. So did the boy, his black hair covered his eyes, but she could still feel the tears pouring. The chanting continued, but the boy stopped screaming.

"Be cleanse! Be cleansed!"

His body was completely still, and he stared straight ahead. He looked at peace and serene, meanwhile she was in pure agony, like her insides were on fire and her head was going to blow into a million smithereens.

She wondered if he was dead.

Yet the chanting continued. She still felt pain and was breathless. More little stars filled her vision and pretty soon she felt like she could go on no longer, if only she could stop the torments of the chanting and the agonizing pain. Then she remembered her father's last request.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She remembered her father's last request:

"Alexander Hellsnare…" she whispered.

"Alexander Hellsnare! She spoke louder.

"Alexander Hellsnare!" she shouted, over and over until her throat was hoarse. The robed figures didn't seem to notice, they continued their chanting.

"Alexander Hellsnare.." she whispered one last time as her body jerked in pain.

The pain grew stronger, but her body stilled, and her surroundings disappeared.

She was now in a dark forest, with tall trees, and grey fog. From behind one tree a sleek black cat stepped out.

It pawed toward her, and in a smooth voice said, "You called?"

Out of shock. Adrianne was speechless for a while. "What? Cat caught your tongue?" it chuckled.

Finally finding her voice she answered with a question.

"Are you Alexander Hellsnare?"

"What if I am?"

"I want to make a deal like my grandmother did"

The cat gave a devilish smile, "Do you know the price?"

She nods and everything is enveloped by darkness.

Adrianne awoke but this time there was something different. The boy next to her had woken from his serene daze, and there was a black crow perched on his chest. It's eyes glowed red.

But, then Adrianne noticed that the black cat (to whom she had spoken) was on her chest as well. His eyes also glowed red.

"Free me." she spoke to the cat, as if he would understand… as if he could do anything, she thought. The cat appeared to smile, and with one scratch of his claws, the leather straps broke.

Adrianne sat up, and the cat sat next to her on the cold altar like table, she was utterly surprised. Confusion troubled her. She hadn't noticed that the boy had been freed and the hooded forms still stood in the room. They were completely silent.

Both Adrianne and the boy looked around, expecting something to happen. Suddenly, all robed figures took metallic weapons out of their robes. They pointed them at her and the boy.

The boy shouted something at his bird, "Sebastian!", the bird grew and transformed into a tall man fully dressed… in butler clothing? He immediately took a fighting stance, and his incredibly handsome features became blurred as he put himself into motion.

The cat that had previously freed Adrianne gazed at her, making eye contact. It looked at her almost expectantly… she raced through her memories and then remembered it.

"Alexander?" she mumbled, mostly to herself.

The robed figures had no time to shoot. They were all dead. Killed. Bloody heaps of flesh. The cat was already turned butler, and a familiar face met Adrianne's.

"Next time, haste is best." he smiled at her, green eyes gleaming happily, almost changing the atmosphere of the room. Had it not been for the cadavers and gore surrounding them.

Then both butlers kneeled before their new employers.

"Master."

"Mistress."

Both men kneeling, Adrianne felt a surge of emotions. Adrianne gasped when she saw her servant's face now more clearly. He looked just as he had looked when he worked for her grandmother. He had not aged a bit.

But did he seem a bit more handsome now…? Or was it Adrianne's 13 year old mind?

Both children slowly got off the tables, and the boy turned to her. It seemed like he still couldn't speak, but there was a matureness to him. He looked small, like he should be sobbing and hiccuping with tears. Yet he held himself up like he was prepared for anything. He had to be around 9 or 10 years. He was so innocent looking...

She turned to the butlers and asked both of them to take them out. They nodded and carried both children (Adrianne still felt like one), bridal style out of the building.

They sat on a huge boulder both stealing glances at each other once in awhile. "My family is dead."she muttered.

"So is mine." the boy replied. His voice raspy from being silent for so long. Adrianne did not think he had heard her. Both butlers stepped out of the building.

"We should get out of here." stated Alexander. His eyes wandered to hers. She felt her cheeks heat up. He then looked at her chest. She followed his gaze and gasped upon seeing what he had seen.

On her chest was a pentagram.. Right above her breasts. Just like a brand. A sign of ownership.

A/N- Is "matureness" a word?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Her butler snorted at he looked at Ciel. She had just noticed his iris was shaped like a pentagram, similar to her brand. The two butlers shared a look, and looked proud of their marks.

They both shared what Adrianne would call a "We know something you don't know" look. She didn't like that. The butler, not Alexander, then looked at Adrianne, his gaze lingered over her a bit too long, he nodded at her when she acknowledged him.

"Sebastian, take me home." the boy ordered. Bossy, thought Adrianne. Anyways, the butler did just that. After winking at Adrianne, and smirking at Alexander.

"Mistress, may I take you home as well?" Adrianne turned to him.

"Home?" she looked up at him. Her eyes began to water and soon she was hiccuping and choking on sobs. Her hands flew up to cover her face from her butler's view, as her crying became more vocal. She stood there on a boulder with her hands over her face, crying, not expecting anything of her butler. At the spur of the moment when Adrianne felt like her sadness could not get worse, her knees buckled and strong arms embraced her. Her shaking shoulders stopped and she looked up, confused. Her butler's broad chest was warm and his face showed sympathy…

"Just like when you were a toddler, that one cousin of yours did always step on your sandcastles." and with this memory that Alexander brought back, Adrianne started laughing, tears and relief just poured out of her. She was alive, she had a butler that she was sure she would never see again.

 _1 YEAR LATER_

Adrianne was now a fourteen year old…

"Mistress, it's time to wake up… mistress, I know you are awake!" called Alexander to Adrianne. She loved waking up to his voice every morning.

"You know I don't like you calling me 'mistress', Alexander!" she yawned and stretched her arms above and over her head. .

"Lady Blackwood?" he replied.

"No."

"Your highness?" he inquired…

"No! You know what I mean!" she whined. He smiled and felt like teasing more. But he didn't. It would not be acceptable at the moment. There was things to get to.

"Very well, I'll say it… but if you don't cooperate, I will be forced to call Maurice. You know he has the best french horn playing skills." he threatened. She snorted and caught his eyes.

"Adrianne, wake up! Rise and shine.." he sang in her left ear. His breath on her ear gave her goosebumps. She stretched a bit and sat up, motioning for Alexander to sit next to her.

She reached up a hand to his hair. But paused and questioningly looked at him. He nodded, and she proceeded to caress his hair. He enjoyed the few moments that they had. He forced himself to give the smallest smile, instead of recoiling. He closed his eyes and slowly stood up.

"For breakfast today, we have quiche, and scones. Your usual tea, Formosa Oolong." she looked at him, and snorted.

"Alexander, oh you take your job too seriously! Always knowing… you know? I think I'll fall for you!"

They both smiled, but Adrianne's smile always being the brightest. Oh how she liked him. But did she really? _Demons_ didn't have feelings, as far as she knew. Any effort would be wasted.

After breakfast, the "maid" Liana, stepped in the room. She attempted to dress Adrianne, but in the end, like always, she called for Alexander.

He would wear a velvet blindfold. Today, she wanted to in a way, make her feelings a slightly more obvious.

"You can remove the blindfold, I don't mind…" and then he smiled.

"That would be inappropriate for our business relationship, as mistress and servant." Adrianne would not have any of this. She looked at him, holding a dress ready for her.

"I-I order you to remove the blindfold!" she stuttered but he showed no reaction. No reaction visible, Adrianne burned to know what his thoughts were. Her mind went spinning for a second. He was not reacting, just standing silently, still blindfolded.

"I order you… take it off!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He slowly, very slowly brought up his arms to his face, and mentally prepared himself. He untied his blindfold, and it dropped to the ground. He caught her eyes,they were nervous. Time seemed to freeze, and they just stood there. Staring at each other. She broke the trance, by looking down at her feet. She wasn't naked. She wore the usual clothing that went under dresses, like a corset. This one showed her chest more, and her mark was fully exposed. Alexander felt somewhat proud to know that the mark on her chest made her his. He tried to contain himself from letting his eyes wander over her body.

"What color do you consider your favorite?" she suddenly asked.

"Dark blue…" he was hesitant. Why did she want to know?

She then made him choose a different dress that was his favorite shade of blue. "This is now my favorite dress!"

And that was how she dressed every morning afterwards, just finding new ways to irk her butler.

The butler meanwhile succeeded in not allowing her to read his expressions or even assume what he was thinking. To Adrianne he was so mysterious.

It had taken half a year for the mansion to be rebuilt, and a month for Alexander to find servants. Now it was July.

Alexander and Adrianne were out shopping for toys to donate for "charity". It seemed to be the new trend. Charity this, and charity that... Some wealthy women adopted children, spoiled them for a month or so, then beat them, and turn them into servants. It was no secret that the money donated or gained through auctions was actually divided between the hosts or used for other purposes not publicly stated.

Adrianne wasn't like that. Although her cousin Belphamore suggested it more than once. "It will give the public a better view of the company!" he would tell her.

By "the company" he meant Adrianne's transportation company, it was very popular all over Europe and exported many products to places all over the world. It was a company her entrepreneurial father had built from the ground. It had been the source of the Blackwood's great wealth.

A/N- In the previous version, Alexander had romantic feelings for Adrianne, but reading back on it I did not like it. She's 14 after all. Perhaps when she is older? But that can also be up to the readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Transportation company was not the only company she owned. There was a chain of small print shops throughout England where many people would stop and make copies of wedding certificates, baptismal certificates, death certificates; really just any type of certificate. Also books, important documents, and one of the shops had been turned into the headquarters of the monthly Illustrated Strand Magazine.

The recent edition was about all the murders she had personally reported to the queen. It also had an advertisement section, were the her transportation and cigarette companies were advertised along with other neighboring companies such as the Funtom Toy Company.

Two years ago, when her family had lost everything- the Phantomhive company had suddenly fallen, then the young Phantomhive earl came back with a mysterious butler and his company rose from nothingness. Much like what happened to her…

Now there was another smaller company she owned that was a terrible cigarette company. Alcazar Blanc Cigarettes were quite popular among the nobles. She had attempted to sell it or shut it down multiple times, but each time there was a reason that came up and kept her from doing so. She hated cigarettes, the smell of them made her nauseous… smoke in general made her sick and reminded her of that day two years ago. The only reason it was still going on was because of her cousin.

Her cousin Belphamore was a short ugly man. Only twenty-three years old, he had once been married. His wife died, or so he said. Everyone had their own suspicions, since he found out she was sterile, he had been enraged. He had been raised with the ideology that because he was of noble blood his job was to continue the pure bloodline by marrying another noble. The only noble girl dumb enough to marry him was the daughter of a trader. Belphamore's pitiful act at her funeral had been amazingly convincing, causing guests to actually feel empathy. But of course there would always be those that wondered and questioned.

Now his arguments on keeping the company were the following:

"Think of all the workers, they surely have children that they would not be able to feed after you selfishly take their jobs to close down the very successful company they so dearly take care of!"

"My dear cousin! Think about me! Most of my money nowadays is from that company. Close it and I will be as broke as the old beggar around the corner of the tobacco plantation!"

"If you want, I will take the company off your hands, and will personally manage all of the functions, and will only bring back suggestions, and good knews!"

Now of course, she let him do the former, for the sake of some peace, but she wasn't all that content. Many things could go wrong if that man was given too much power.

 **One Year Later (1887)**

One day something surprising came along her way. "Adrianne… I think you should let me raise the price for the cigarettes, since you know, the tobacco prices are rising too!" Now what?

"I thought I said that we would grow our own tobacco. Belphamore, don't' tell me that you have been buying tobacco from outside companies the entire time! I thought we had plantations, just as it was when I was in charge of it!" she began to pace around her study. Her nervous cousin twiddled his thumbs faster with each step she took.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." it was Alexander. He had a letter in his hands.

Adrianne was now fifteen years old, and still was not over her own butler. In human years, she guessed, he would probably not be that old. But he was a demon. He could be hundreds, even thousands of years old! But that meant nothing. Adrianne felt like she was beginning to mirror her mother, looking at herself in recent photographs had made tears spring from her eyes.

Not strange enough, Alexander didn't seem to age at all. But aging wasn't expected of him anyway.

"Mistress, a letter for you from the Phantomhive estate." she took it from his hands and briefly skimmed it frowning.

"It is an invitation to a Charity ball he hosts every year." Without even sparing a look at her cousin she orders him to leave, and he does so. Grumbling to himself, and stomping off without closing the study door. "Alexander, can you get the door?"

"Of course."

"So let's see…The Earl of the Phantomhive Estate, Ciel Phantomhive invites you to a charity ball to blah, and blah blah blab. Blah blah. But of course Blah is blah… And a bunch of other words coated in sugar." she sighs and looks at Alexander. "Do I have to go?" she makes an exaggerated frown and pretends to wipe tears from her eyes. He walks closer to her ebony desk.

'We want to keep the up our image, don't we? So, it is highly suggested that you do go." she gives a genuine frown.

"Will you go as my escort?" she knew what he would say. The same 'It's unacceptable' stuff would pop up. It _was_ worth a try.

"That would be unacceptable. I am merely a butler after all!"

"No one has to know!

"Why don't you ask someone closer to your age to go with you?" she huffs.

"How old are you?" he thought for a while.

"I've lost track of that!."

"Ha! I bet you're not even that old!" she whines.

"No matter my age, I am still your butler." She stood from her chair.

"I wish I was at least 20!" she ran and hugged him tightly. After a few awkward seconds he put his arms around her, and he patted her back very stiffly.

"Will you come then- as my butler I mean?"

"Of Course." she gave him the best smile on earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Week Later**

"So Alexander… are you sure this dress is the right one?" she was wearing a dark blue floor-length dress. The material sparkled when she moved, and layers of lace fluttered around her.

"Of course," he answered. She frowned.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." she looked up at his wine eyes. That seemed almost blood red now.

"Very well. I think you look magnificent." he smiled uniquely. He then grabbed her into a simple 3 step dance.

"You look just as your grandmother dreamed you." he paused. "Elegant, graceful. Don't forget these…" on her neck, he placed her grandmother's sapphire necklace. She smiled, and when he wasn't looking, she swiftly kissed him on the cheek and stepped back almost immediately. His hand went up to his cheek and he kept it there for a while.

"Thank you." she beamed at him.

 **1 Hour Later**

"This party is going to be soo boring!" I rather stay at home and study Latin with you." Adrianne whined during the carriage ride. Suddenly, Camino, the Italian driver stopped the carriage.

"Eh, Mistress Blackvood, I think you may want to see these," he called back.

"It better not be something dumb!" Adrianne called back. Alexander jumped out of the carriage and helped her out. The short Italian driver was tugging at his brown hair. Both Adrianne and Alexander turned their heads to the road and what they saw didn't surprise them one bit.

There was a small black kitten sprawled on it's back in the middle of the road.

"Eez eet dead?" Camino asked poking it with a stick. Alexander went up to it and patted its belly. Instantly the cat started purring. Its eyes opened revealing olive green irises. In less than a blink it was in Alexander's lap and he was dangling a leaf over it.

"Another one?" whine Adrianne. Although it wasn't a real whine, she felt the need to catch Alexander's attention. Whenever she saw him giving so much attention to something else, she felt something in her twinge. What was it? Cat's seemed to love Alexander. That is why they had a bedroom and a garden specifically for cats. Currently, they owned 12 cats. The latest had been found three days ago. They even had a servant named cat. Who took care of all the cats. They had found her around the same place where Alexander had first seen the first "Jack the Ripper" murder. She had been investigating she said, since she had these strange cat senses, and had smelled the blood. She as only a young girl of around 12 years was quite adorable. With short blond hair, the olive eyes of a cat, and her high pitched voice. She was so perfect for her job. And she did do her job well. Sometimes somehow, the cats would reproduce. Adrianne preferred not to know how, but she had an idea. Then in those times, they would give the kittens as presents. It was a tad bit hard to make them let go of Alexander's coat, but in the end, it was worth it.

"Adrianne, I heard Lord Phantomhive's Butler had a weakness for cats and kittens!" he gave a naughty smile. He was familiar with this butler. And they were not the best of friends. His smile grew when he saw the face of pure glee on his Mistress.

"You are quite naughty giving me ideas like that.." she whispered behind him. She went over to one of the black horses and removed it's scarlet ribbon, tying it on the kitten so she looked like a present. Both Adrianne and Alexander shared some devilish smiles.

The rest of the ride was uneventful except for the constant purring of the cat in Alexander's lap. Adrianne was suddenly feeling anger in her chest, but not knowing the cause, she soon forgot about it.


End file.
